The Desperate
by Neven98
Summary: The world is very sad. Chara try to kill sans with the power of Frisk but He's against it. So she need somebody else. What is more easy to manipulate than someone really depress. Who doesn't trust the world anymore.For the moment Its rated T but in the futur it will be M


**The desperate**

 **Chapter 1: to be desperate is not a good thing**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is my fan fiction about undertale with a OC. I'm warning you... in this fiction, there will be despair, sadness, death, suicide and psychology breaking mind. So thats the reason of why I rate it M.**

 **Ps: I don't own undertale, it's Toby fox.**

 _This world is senseless, in a big chaos, we hurt everything... and everybody._

 _We kill each other for our profit, for money, power. We let people think and tell us what is good to do, to wear, for they own purpose...Danmed!_

 _Divorce is very commune... like children in distress... The world falls apart and they pretend to try to save us. We preferred to close our eyes and hide than fight back to resolve our problems, more than half of the population suffers of the lack of food... What a shame on us!_

 _We study for half of us to be jobless. Sorry, their democracy is only an illusion, from the wealthier people,they want to stay stronger than everybody, and they use fashion and TV for this purpose._

 _I don't care anymore... I can't change anything at all... I should just be dead and everybody should be in the same state were they stand... I hate humanity, it's a shame to be part of them. They should be burning in hell, I want them to get ki..._

-Neven, wake up! A female voice reaches me and takes me back into the reality.

She was one of my sisters... she hates me, like my family.

We certainly had arrived at school. I checked my phone and it was nine o'clock.

I got out of the bus and I wished a good day to the bus driver.

We were on Monday 4th of April. So like every Monday, I went directly to English, my first subject.

 _I hope this day is going to finish pretty quickly._

During this hour we did nothing, it's very annoying and I'm pretty sick of it because the only thing we do is talking ... we're late in our school's programs, the orals are in two weeks...

After this hour, It was break time... I didn't felt good enough to be in the mood of talking with people so I went directly to the next subject: spanish... one of my most difficult subjects...

Suddenly, I got a big headache, I felt like I was falling apart, then without any warning I fell down, I didn't sense the floor.

There was a big shadow forming around me and absorbing me so I fought back... but it was useless... Finally I stopped fighting back and I looked around me, I only see scared people who were doing nothing... and the worst thing was, people I call "friends" with this face, trying nothing to help me...

 _Why should I fight for a world who don't care about me and doesn't want to have me in their world?_

 _I don't have to..._

I closed my eyes, and I said

-We will see again in hell, "Dear friends".

And I passed out.

Some time after that, I regained conscious.

I felt like I was constantly falling, but when I opened my eyes I only see darkness, I could barely move my body...

A voice came out of nowhere:

-Hey!

I turned around and I saw a small girl, her shirt was green with a yellow line, short pants and she has brown eyes and brown hair.

-Who-Who's there? I requested surprised

-Sorry to scare you. My name is Chara, and I'm the one who lead people to different worlds like you. What is your name?

-...

-Are you OK? She questions me one more time

-Sorry, yes I'm okay, my name is Neven. How did I end up here? No, why I end here?

-I sense your distress, your sadness. And you were someone very nice , you were trying your best to help and you were nice with everybody but... nobody returned it. So I'm just trying to help you... was I wrong ?

 _she seems very sad_

\- No it's ok, it's just scares me a little... Hum, can I ask you something?

\- Sorry, yeah sure.

\- You seem pretty sad, why?

-You see, I can't choose which world you're going to be sent to... and you're going to the world were I died... In the Underground...

-... Sorry... But can you tell me more about this world before you were sent here ? Sorry, if is too difficult, you don't have too.

\- … It's okay, I have to since it's me who will take you to this world. But before that, can I ask you a favour?

\- Yeah, what is it?

\- Since you are going in this world, can you take me to my village? Please? I will lead you until I'm home.

\- Sure... but how?

\- Take my soul and put it in your body.

\- Okay... I'm going to trust you.

She puts her soul out of her spectral body and gives it to me. It was red, it's glowing slowly... then I take it, it's soft like a pillow,...

-It's Okay don't worry it's not dangerous.

Then I put it in my body and it hurts like I was stab

\- Are you okay?

\- … Yeah, I'm fine...

\- Sorry I should of told you it would hurt...

\- Don't worry about it. It wasn't a big deal.

She make a small smile

\- Now I will stay by your side and explain everything but we should go before the man who's speaks with his hands finds us.

\- Who is he ?

-Don't have time, he's coming.

At that moment, I didn't understand what happened, we went through a door made of, I presume ,of light and I passed out... one more time.

 _Don…_

… _Tru._

… _..Her.._

… _...Ne...n..._

 _-Who's here ?..._

 _Then I wake up..._

 _-Where I am ?..._

 _Nothing, it's totally empty … who I am?..._

 _..._


End file.
